Sugar Speed Chronicles- Bad Sugar
by Crumbelina's Sweet Admirer
Summary: This is a story about a game in Litwak's Arcade that rivals Sugar Rush. When rumors are that Swizzle Malarkey is throwing a party in Sugar Rush, some characters from this game plan to crash it, with no success. The OC's in this story are NOT owned by me. They are owned by SweetSugar99. I don't own Wreck-It Ralph or its characters. (Author's Note In Chapter 2)
1. Planning Stages

In Sweet Speed, the racing game not too far from their rival, Sugar Rush, the racers are gathered in the coffee shop run by a boy named Latte Mocha. A roster race had just ended, and they were all in their own groups just talking and chatting away.

Three girls named Gummi LemenCherry, Popcically Oranga (most people just call her Cally for short), and Marshmella Crispina, were talking about what went down at the roster race, where Popcically sideswiped a red velvet cake racer named Velventina LeCream for the first place win and the first roster spot.

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea, but maybe you shouldn't make Velvet any more upset than you already have. You know she's still upset with you..." Gummi says, popping a yellow gummy bear into her mouth.

"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea how I sideswiped her. All I want to do is apologize." Popcically says.

Marshmella chuckles and says, "I bet she'd love hearing you apologize and you calling her the Ultimate Supreme Sweet Speeder." She laughs at the thought.

Popcically looks at her. "She wouldn't make me do that...would she?"

Marshmella smiles again. "Possibly." she says and chuckles lightly.

* * *

In another part of the coffee shop, a shy German boy named Orberto Creamisca is cleaning his glasses for the fifth time, Sweedshon Finish is sitting in an armchair, watching the girls, and Latte is done making coffee as he's watching the news.

"Ugh...our competition is like, so stupid..." Latte says as he pours the last of the coffee into several cups.

"Why?" Doughnel says, sipping her coffee.

"It says here on the news, that King Candy's 'favorite racer' is having a birthday party tonight. And we aren't invited AGAIN..." Latte says.

"I thought Sugar Rushers were kind of mean whenever we meet them." Doughnel says, looking at Latte.

"They are when SWIZZLE MALARKEY leads the pack like a military lineup. He's famous enough. Mod!" Latte says, refilling Doughnel's coffee cup.

* * *

The girls are still talking as they are drinking cups of hot chocolate. Marshmella is slightly annoyed by the glances Sweedshon gives them. She glances at him, then looks back down, muttering under her breath.

"I'm gonna kill him if he keeps staring at us like that..." she says, but just then, Gummi flicks Marshmella's shoulder.

"Ow!" she says, looking up at Gummi. "What was THAT for?"

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all, let alone mutter it." Gummi says.

"You sound like Cakepop...speaking of which, where is that girl?" Marshmella says, rubbing her shoulder.

"Her mom is probably 'talking to her' again. It can't be easy being a princess..." Popcically says. "Did you flick Marsh's shoulder again, Gummi?"

"She threatened to kill Sweed, Cally. I had to teach her to be nice somehow." Gummi says, chuckling and sticking a lollipop in her mouth.

"Why can't you just lecture her instead of flicking her shoulder?" Popcically says, drinking her orange creamsicle-flavored hot chocolate.

"I'm not like Cake, Cally. I don't lecture people." Gummi says, sucking her lollipop.

Popcically rolls her eyes. "Whatever...what are Latte and Doughnel talking about over there?" she says, pointing at the counter.

"Probably about that competition that Latte thinks is stupid for some reason." Gummi says. "Latte thinks a lot of things are stupid, but he knows Sugar Rush is the stupidest thing ever."

* * *

Sweedshon looks away from the girls, and looks back at Orberto.

"Dude, seriously, that is the TENTH time you've cleaned those glasses..." Sweedshon says, looking at the half-blind Oreo boy.

"Go away, Sweed." Orberto says as he continues to clean his glasses.

Sweedshon just shrugs and sits in the armchair, his arms folded and looking around the coffee shop. He spots Cinnamint Bluefrost, the game's DJ, just listening to his music like he always does. Little does Queen Sugar know, Cinnamint is dating the winter racer of Sugar Rush, and he sees her every day after the roster race. Tonight, however, he just seemed to sit in the coffee shop.

"Yo, Mint!" Sweedshon yells to the blue haired boy.

Cinnamint takes off his earphones and looks at the Swedish Fish boy.

"What's up, Sweed?" Cinnamint says, looking at Sweedshon.

"Nothing much. Just being bored out of my mind..." Sweedshon says, still sitting in the armchair.

* * *

Doughnel just sips her coffee as Latte washes the empty coffee cups.

Just then, Latte waves Mango over as if to say he has an idea.

"What do you want, Latte? I thought you wanted to kill me for pranking you and Doughnel yesterday..." he says, looking straight at Latte.

"Not important. I want to crash that idiot's party!" Latte says, anger in his eyes.

Mango looks at the TV and sees what Latte is talking about. "Sounds very unlike you, Mocha. Are you okay? Or has that coffee smell gotten to your code?"

"I hate that swirl boy with all my code. Get a group together, as I have an idea!" Latte says to Mango.

Mango shrugs. "Fine." he says and walks over to Sweedshon, nodding to Latte. Sweedshon nods and follows Mango.

"I hope whatever's planned is better than being bored." Sweedshon says as he follows him.

"What are they doing?" Cinnamint says. He shrugs his shoulders and puts his earphones back on, listening to his music.

Before Latte knew it, Mango had come back with Sweedshon, Marrow, and Extreama.

"What's the big idea, coffee boy?" Marrow says, slightly angry and impatient.

"Yeah!" Extreama says, almost as impatient as Marrow. "What's your idea?"

"We are party crashing, that's what. We are going to that swirly boy's party, and crashing it. I want to ruin Malarkey." Latte says.

Marrow and Extreama look at each other and grin.

"How do we know that you're just not trying to embarrass us?" Sweedshon asks. Mango nods, wanting to know the answer to that question.

* * *

Orberto walks over to where Cinnamint is and sits with him.

"I'm not sure if I like what they're planning over there..." Orberto says in his slight German accent.

"Same." Cinnamint says. "Whatever they're planning is just going to blow up in their faces. I just know it."

* * *

"This isn't going to be embarrassing. That swirly boy will be sorry he messed with us..." Latte says.

"What's the plan, then?" Extreama asks him.

"Get your karts and don't ask questions. The plan is to go in the Sugar Rush castle and ruin that fudging party! Mango, Marrow, when we get there, you find that swirl boy and bring him to us." Latte says, grabbing his helmet and kart keys.

Mango and Marrow head out the door. Sweedshon turns to leave, but Cinnamint grabs a hold of his jacket.

"Where are you all going?" Cinnamint asks Sweedshon.

"None of your business, Mint." Sweedshon loosens Cinnamint's grip on his jacket and leaves.

Orberto looks up. "Hmph. Rude much?" he says, folding his arms, still knowing the plan will blow up in their faces.

Cinnamint takes out his phone. "I have to tell Cakepop about this!" He starts texting her almost immediately, then he puts his phone away. "It's only a matter of time before they get caught..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sweet Speed's Candy Castle, Cakepop was doing some royal work, and setting the next day's roster. Just then, her phone buzzes.

"Huh...what's that?" She takes out her phone and reads the text.

The text reads: 'Latte and a few others are going to our rival game to crash a party there. You need to tell your mom right away!'

"And that I will!" Cakepop says and runs off to find her mother in the kitchen.

"Oh, we mustn't forget about the cookies, Oh, I dare not think of what will happen if they burn..." Queen Sugar is baking cookies as Cakepop barges in.

"Mom! We have a problem!" Cakepop says, running to her mother.

"My goodness! What of all candies is wrong?" Queen Sugar says, looking concerned.

Cakepop shows her mom the text Cinnamint sent her. Queen Sugar puts on her glasses and reads it. "Oh, my gumdrops...I have to call Sugar Rush's king right away!" She picks up her phone and calls King Candy.

"Hello? Can I help you?" King Candy asks, answering the phone right away.

"Yes, this is Queen Sugar from Sweet Speed, calling to tell you that some of my racers are en route to your game to crash a party." she says, pretty angry.

"Oh, my milk duds! I'll get to the bottom of this right away!" King Candy says.

"I trust that you will take care of them until I get to Sugar Rush...we will talk when I get there." Queen Sugar says.

"Yes, you can trust me, your majesty. And I'll meet you at the front gate." King Candy says, looking worried.

"Excellent. I'll be there in a jiffy." Queen Sugar says, hanging up and grabbing her kart keys. "Cakepop, you stay here. Johnny is in charge."

"Yes, Mom." Cakepop says.

Queen Sugar drives off to Sugar Rush.

* * *

Meanwhile, Latte and his group have already arrived in Sugar Rush.

Sweedshon puts his Swedish Speeder in park and gets out. "All right, Latte, let's do this."

* * *

(To Be Continued)

Author's Note: Swizzle is King Candy's favorite racer in this story as part of a headcanon I've been wanting to do for a while, and my version of King Candy does not have a lisp.

No Flames!


	2. Getting Busted and Punishing Phase

As Extreama and Marrow step out of their karts, Extreama looks really unsure about Latte's plan to take down Swizzle.

Extreama looks at Marrow and says, "I don't know, but this whole thing feels wrong for some reason. What if it does blow up in our faces?"

"It's just your imagination. Just relax, it's going to be fun..." Marrow says.

"Whatever, but when we get caught, I'm blaming you for all this." Extreama says, following Marrow. The two of them each cover a side, with Mango and Sweedshon in the front and Latte leading the way.

Latte peeks into a big ballroom, filled with candy citizens and racers. The place is decorated with blue and green decorations, several tables hold different types of candy and goodies, and a DJ is playing techno music.

"Whoa..." Latte is a bit taken aback at how the whole game's population is at this party. "And that's the type of music Cinnamint is into...but that's not important right now." Just then, he spots Swizzle walking out.

Swizzle steps out of the ballroom, breathing a sigh of relief. "Mod...so many guests, so little time...I need some fudging air..." the swirl pop boy says as he sits on a bench outside the ballroom. "I know it's my birthday, but was it _really _necessary to invite the ENTIRE game? I think not..."

Little does he know, he's being watched.

All of a sudden, Latte jumps Swizzle, who screams for help.

* * *

"Help me, SOMEBODY!" Swizzle yells desperately.

"Malarkey, nobody can hear you scream...you're going back to Sweet Speed with us..." Latte says, squeezing Swizzle's arms, which makes him yell out again.

Adorabeezle hears the screaming from the ballroom and runs right out, King Candy at her heels.

"I heard the screaming. What are you all doing with him?!" Adorabeezle folds her arms and stares at the four Sweet Speeders. "You guys have a lot of nerve..."

"Beezy...I don't wanna die..." Swizzle says, struggling against Latte's tight grip.

"You won't, Swizz..." Adorabeezle says, looking worried about her friend. "NOW, TALK!"

"We hate him." Latte says, not loosening the grip on Swizzle's arms.

"By 'we', you mean just you, right? Because one, it seems to me that you only hate him because he's throwing a party for himself, and two, it's illegal for any of you to even be here right now." She takes out her phone and starts texting Cinnamint.

* * *

At that moment, Queen Sugar shows up and is very surprised by what she sees: Latte holding Swizzle's arms in a death grip, and the four other racers who were in on Latte's plan, encouraging him.

"Queen Sugar?!" Extreama says, shocked.

"Oh, no...we've been caught..." Marrow says, looking down in shame.

"You bet your malted milk balls you've been caught. And Latte, how dare you do this terrible thing! I really expected more from you, young man! And as for you four, I'll deal with you all in my own way. But I can see a very severe punishment in the works for all five of you. Now, I want all of you to get in your karts. We are going back to Sweet Speed this instant!" Queen Sugar says as she gets in her kart.

The five guilty racers get in their karts and drive off behind Queen Sugar.

Extreama, Marrow, Mango, and Sweedshon all glare at Latte.

"Whatever happens, you're in more trouble than we are, coffee boy." Extreama says, angry at Latte. "I knew whatever idea you had, it was going to be bad!"

"What she said." Marrow says, just as angry.

"Whatever punishment I get, I'll do it. Even if I have to clean the castle..." Mango says, ashamed.

"And you deserve the most severe of punishments for thinking up such a plan, you dense idiot..." Sweedshon says, not bothering to even look at Latte. "That coffee has REALLY gotten to your code..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Adorabeezle is soothing Swizzle's nerves and icing down the bruises Latte left on his arms.

"I didn't think they'd come and try to hurt you. If they have such a grudge against you, why would they come and do this to you? Why not plot revenge against them?" Adorabeezle asks as she pours Swizzle another glass of Mountain Dew.

"Because they know what's coming if they try this again." Swizzle says as he starts to cry.

King Candy encounters the two kids in the hall, Swizzle sniffling as he puts ice on his arm bruises.

"Why, Swizzle, my dear boy, what's with all the tears?" King Candy says, putting a hand on Swizzle's shoulder.

"Those Sweet Speeders ruined my birthday! I hate them more than you do, and we both know that!" Swizzle says, sniffling.

"I know, Swizzle, I hate them for doing this." King Candy says as he helps Swizzle to his feet. "Go back to the party and enjoy what's left of your birthday. I'll deal with this situation myself."

"Thanks, your majesty..." Swizzle says, heading back to the party.

* * *

Back in Sweet Speed, it's intense.

"You five racers will not be racing for a long time. Let's say, no racing for 2 months. And Latte, you will be working in your coffee shop, all right, but you will be under 'game arrest'. You will not be allowed to leave this game for the same 2 months. Sweedshon and Mango, you're going to be on track cleaning duty during your 2 month punishment. Extreama and Marrow, you're going to polish karts in the kart garage during your 2 month punishment." Queen Sugar says, folding her arms. "What you five did was very naughty and very uncalled for. I hope 2 months of no racing is really worth this. And I want you to go straight home. I'm very disappointed in you all."

The five racers leave for their homes, obviously disappointed by their punishment.

"Thanks a lot, Latte." Sweedshon says, getting in his kart and driving off.

* * *

But instead of heading home, Sweedshon stops by Latte's coffee shop, peeking in on the group of racers talking inside.

Cinnamint checks his phone and reads a text Adorabeezle sent him. "Just got a text from Beezle. She said they're okay." he says, putting away his phone.

"That's good, ya?" Orberto says, sitting cross-legged on one of Latte's couches.

"Of course it's good! What was Latte thinking?! What an idiot!" Lolly replies.

"He just wasn't thinking straight. I don't know or understand what was wrong...I knew he was against the Rushers, but I never imagined he'd go this far..." Doughnel says, sipping her coffee again.

"Now, they'll get what they deserve, hopefully a suspension and something much worse." Candzy says, looking bored.

"Latte is the biggest idiot on the face of this arcade for thinking that. I remember last year when he showed up to Orberto's birthday party barefoot because he thought it was a beach party." Lolly says.

Cinnamint snickers as Orberto just looks at them, still sitting cross-legged on the couch.

Sweedshon walks into the shop, looking at all of them.

"Well, guys, it looks like one of the biggest idiots in this game has decided to show his face here..." Lolly says, looking at Sweedshon.

"Latte is the bigger idiot here!" Sweedshon says angrily. "You want to call someone an idiot, gang up on Mocha!"

Doughnel stands up and goes up to Sweedshon. "Do NOT take your anger out on your ringleader! I'll bet your punishment is super laborous." she says, staring at him.

"I have to clean the track for the next two months! And I can't race, thanks to your idiot of a boyfriend!" Sweedshon shouts at her.

"Well, if you're so smart, why did you follow him down that cliff, huh?" Lolly asks him. "Why didn't you just stay out of it? You wouldn't have gotten hit with a two-month racing ban if you had just stayed out of their crazy little plan."

"Enough already! You sound like little babies." Gummi says, coming between them.

"There's no need to fight about it. We all make mistakes." Doughnel says, sitting back in her chair and picking up a book.

"Yet, some people make bigger mistakes than others." Candzy says. "I hope cleaning the track is going to help you learn..."

Sweedshon just storms out in a fit of rage.

"What a baby..." Orberto mumbles with his German accent in full force.

"Yeah, don't I know it...He's going to learn a lot from his punishment." Chocomintia says.

* * *

Author's Note: This is just story #1 of a series of stories about these racers and this game. I'll be writing a lot more stories about this game. I'll take story ideas and suggestions via PM or review. Hope you guys enjoyed this story. More to come for sure! CSA out!


End file.
